Halo 5: The Forerunners
by Bed breaker
Summary: Set after the events of Halo 4, this story covers a possible outcome to chiefs future activities.
1. Chapter 1

Year 2558. Master chief wonders through the dessert on an uncharted, unheard of halo ring. He has flashes of memories of him with Cortana, making him crush his fist tightly. He shakes off the thoughts and continues to walk, weak and battle damaged. After some time he comes to a hault at a ditch, too massive to be natural, although nothing here is natural. He crouches down and slides down to the bottom. He stops abruptly, hitting himself into a panel. He stands over it and moves his hand onto it. As he does so, it lights up a blood red and the ground starts to tremble. He turns to climb out of the ditch but he is hit by more memories of Cortana slowing him down "You did that on purpose" she says. Suddenly a gigantic leg bursts out of the ground destroying nearby trees and buildings. However it is not the only leg, 3 more explode out of the ground all of them crashing onto the ground. Then they begin to lift the massive body they are attached to, Chief tries to get off of the monstrous machine, but it's too late. It is now standing at 100ft tall and 400ft in length and width. Another part of the ground trembles and as Chief regains his position he is horrified to see more of these machines all standing still. He looks down at his feet and sees a hatch, with all his strength he pulls at it, but it doesn't budge. He takes a bit more of a drastic measure and pulls out a magnum firing 2 shots into specific points on the hatch. It clicks and Chief then rips the hatch off, he quickly jumps into the machine. In one move he scouts the room. He is met with something so unexpected, that he freezes in place. Around him are thousands of cryro chambers each filled with a forerunner. Chief turns around to leave. Suddenly a small probe similar to a monitor for the machine was in front of him, it was small and didn't speak it scanned Chief. Once the scan was complete which took next to no time, the machine and the ones around the entire ring gained full power. The cryo chambers opened and the forerunners returned...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

The Forerunners begin to move and climb out of their tombs, chief climbs out through the hatch. When he gets to the top of the machine, he sees the others begin to move. Suddenly a ship jumps out of hyperspace, chief is knocked straight off of the walker and into the ditch it left behind. The ship is massive larger than the halo ring. It starts to open and a huge blood red light appears, after a few seconds the Forerunner walkers begin to lift off of the ground into the ship. Chief finally recovers from his fall, looking down at his arm he realises his suit is heavily damaged. He shrugs off any concern and starts to try to climb out of the hole. Just as he nears the surface he gets caught in the beam of light and is pulled into the ship. He looks around realising this is a bay for all the weapons the Forerunners have. He quickly and decisively took cover behind some ammo crates pulling out his magnum. Three well armed Forerunners headed towards him, they scouted around the area looking for some sign of him. Chief keeps moving into perfect positions as to avoid their detection. Once they gave up looking chief ran over to a control panel, trying his luck that a door might open. Luckily one does and he moved through it, following what he belived would be directions to escape pods or a hanger bay. after avoiding many Forerunner patrols, he comes to a hanger with a few thousand ships. He slides down the wall part onto the floor area, he places his hand on a ship activating it. The cockpit opens and he jumps in, quickly chief tries to learn the controls. He takes off heading out of the hanger, just as he gets out, Cortana speaks again "Don't make a girl a promise you can't keep." Chief gets lost in the memory and sarts spinning in the ship, he snaps out of it just as the massive forerunner ships alarms go off. He searches the controls for a hyperspace control, looking up out the cockpit window he realises his life is now over. Infront of him are 4 more massive Forerunner ships all activating their weapons...

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
